


Maggots don't bother me

by hung_drawn_and_quartered



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hung_drawn_and_quartered/pseuds/hung_drawn_and_quartered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is complicated even when your partly dead. It has it's ups and downs, those hunger for blood and brains moments and those awkward meeting your zombie boyfriend's family along with his little sister's zombie hunter boyfriend. But it's still a better love story than twilight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggots don't bother me

Disclaimer: this does not belong to me. I'm just writing out my love for this show. I'm making no profit out of this.

Notes:hopefully this will be a nice long multi-chapter fic that you lovely readers out there will like.

If someone had told him that one day he would find himself a zombie with a zombie boyfriend kieren would have laughed his arse off. Now he has to be careful not to laugh his arse off because as a zombie or PD sufferer it could actually fall off. Which wouldn't be funny at all, okay maybe a little. To be honest that wouldn't have happen really because Kieren never got to that stage of decay whilst rabid. But it was still a charming zombie image. Or not.

Kieren had died thinking of his childhood friend who was his first and only love. And it had been the kind of love that fit so many other categories of love it was near impossible to distinguish where it started and where it ended. Physically it ended when kieren had gauged life threatening cuts to his wrists and let himself fade in the warm and loving embrace of death to hopefully end the empty crushing feeling in his heart.

And then he woke up. Trapped in a box. In the dark. . All alone and so scared, he had started to panic limbs flailing, kicking out. The feel of would snapping, splintering under his skin.

The dirt that came pouring in. It would have suffocated him, if he had needed to breathe. So up and out he climbed; all alone into a world both alien and familiar. Where the moon was so large and bright.

And then came the rest. Pulling the selves out of their grave in different states of rot. And a hunger began to circle and growl inside him. The hunger became a being inside his mind it sweet voice urging him to move. To find food. But not the food of the human that still clung on to the grey matter inside his dead skull. That tiny voice that was so easy to ignore. To forget when the hunger ghost gentle caresses to his mind leading him to a new food. Life sustaining blood and flesh. Raw and living.

Really living. Not like his not-quite-dead-living.

It's funny when alive kieren had felt so repressed. He couldn't be open about himself, about his opinions, his feelings, and he certainly couldn't be open about him and Rick.

But now none of it mattered it just bleeds away in the growing hunger.

Dead limbs move with a horrid grace life could not give as the ashen fleshed mob ventured towards the homes of the living. Their dirt ridden forms silhouetted against the light of the moon. A scene straight out of any b movie.

The zombies where an odd mix of ages, some old and probably dead of natural causes, some dead from grim accidents, unhealed gashes and ugly breakers twisting their bodies into nightmarish shapes.

They were hunters on the prowl.

Their rising had awaken the long buried predator inside. The lizard brain, and all it instincts. Kieren New the name that would be granted to those like him. But he could care to remember it; not with the hunger guiding him.

A lone figure was walking in the street before the group, their head turned towards the curiously before the dawning look of horror stretched over the face. The figure tried to run but the group descended on them like bloodthirsty wolves.

Ripping, tearing into flesh. Crunching on bone and suckling on leaking blood.

And then kieren lost his grip on humanity.

He was rabid now.

Kieren doesn't remember much about his time rabid. But what he does remember makes him feel sick. The doctors say that's why he can go home. Because he feels remorse. Kieren doesn't really want to go back home; he knows that he was dead and that his family had already grieved for him. And then felt shame over his zomb- no partially dead syndrome. He couldn't put them through any more suffering.

But no one's listening. Who listens to the dead anyway.

When they came to get him; it was awkward, in fact it was like a poorly rehearsed play were the actors could hardly remember their lines. And for the first time in along time, he was there in front of his parents since he had died; it was a frightening thing. to see his parents look at him with a mixture of horror and awe. if he had been able to eat anything that morning than it probably would be making a return visit any time soon.

The car ride home was a sombre affair, full of half hearted attempts at conversations, updates on Jem.

He can remember parts of the attack he and another PDS girl had been involved in where Jem was almost chow. But Kieren was trying not to dwell on that much. In fact Kieren had resolved to hide any of his less than pleasant attributes.

Just like he had hidden his love, but Kieran was definitely not going to think about that.


End file.
